


Occuper:The one

by SorralViectYar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorralViectYar/pseuds/SorralViectYar
Summary: R21,吃不消的小妮子可以选择不看，但是不要指指点点别人的性癖，每个人的喜好都需要被尊重家暴|吸毒|强奸|轻微拘束|角色死亡感觉自己剧情写的乱七八糟…就当一个爽文，下次再也不写这么大的背景了，我真没本事。字数太多了检查不了错字了，希望看到的同好们可以忽视一下。吃不下BE的建议看完黄色就红叉。





	Occuper:The one

我本以为世间只有坎坷和灾难，直到遇见了你。  
只要有你，我便还能在这片毫无希望的黑暗世界里苟延残喘，因为你就是我的光，是我生的希望。  
我爱你。

“咳啊、哈啊……”，Vira第一个游上了岸，冰冷的海水再加上海风的吹拂极大地消耗了她的体力，咬紧牙关挤出最后一丝气力，回过头面对海面，把身后轮流背着Spector的Genome和Faust帮忙拉上了岸。

三个成年人都无声的趴在地上喘气，顾不得刺人的砾石把四肢都划伤了，径直躺在海岸上就地休息了。

“我，我们…接下来，要做什么…？”Genome第一个开口询问。

“首先…要把Spector先安顿好、然后，马上就去…找Revolver大人。”Faust断断续续地回答道，长时间的飘荡和运动让他的身体急促呼吸到了极限，肺部过劳地交换着气体几乎到了疼痛的地步。

“咳、我同意…但，先休息一会儿，去我的公寓…把、Spector的伤口，处理好吧。”

“辛、苦你了，Vira！”Faust转过头对着医生说道。

三人的计划研讨完毕后，在原地无声地休息了近十几分钟后，调整好了呼吸开始准备动身。

“你们想的真好。”

“谁！”Genome最先反应过来，对着声源一声呵斥。

蓝发的高中生双手插着裤袋，突然出现在三人的不远处，静静地站着。黑乎乎的角落里若不是出声了，谁都不会察觉那里竟然站着一个人。

“藤木游作……这个时间点，你出现在这里不会太巧妙了吗？”Genome最先向少年投出了质问。

"没有什么巧妙的，我就是始作俑者。"高中生淡淡地宣言。

"什……么？"

“你……到底是为什么要做这样的行为！我们之前不是一直都合作得很好吗！”Vira喊道。

高中生把手从裤袋里伸了出来，对着三人的方向举着，子夜的月光照出少年手中的漆黑的光芒。

“咔哒。”是手枪保险被打开的声音。

“Revolver在我手上。你们没有选择。”

“……”此时的海滩上只有死一般的寂静，汉诺忠诚的部下无法置首领于不顾。

“……我知道了。”

“很好。”

Faust平举起双手，低下头看着前方，少年看到投降便放下了手枪，另一只手举起来轻轻打了一声响指，只感觉到了自己眼前一黑。

—————————————————————————————————————————

再度睁开双眼后，Faust忍不住眨了眨眼来清晰自己的视界，发现自己正趴在纯白的地板上，成年人一惊，赶紧跳了起来，站直了身子后看到了自己脚边的地板上同样刚刚醒来的同伴们。

“嗯……我们这是…”Vira醒来，支起上半身发出了疑问。

Faust看着其余三人，是虚拟体的形象，身上因为砺石刮擦出来的血迹和伤痕也完全看不见了，显而易见如今是在登入的状态中，但同时现实的状况也不得不引人在意了。

“我……这是，现在是发生了什么？”Spector站起身来看向Faust。

“大概是被神之伊格尼斯关起来了吧，”Genome边说边在点着自己的决斗盘，然而除了滴滴的按键声，什么都没有发生。

Faust皱起了眉头。这是理所当然的结果，如果藤木放任他们，肯定四人是要去解救Revolver，给他添乱的，然而为什么当初在游艇上和海滩上，这位人工智能没有下杀手把他们杀了以除后患，而只是单纯的仅仅是关起来？

Playmaker是在求救吗……不可能吧。

Faust在思索间、头顶上亮出了一束屏幕。屏幕中的人像是蓝发高中生。

“各位睡得还好吗？现在已经是距离上次你们意识清醒时的第三天了。”

“藤木游作！”

“这里是LV的边缘一处未标记的浮岛，你们在这里的区域就和Spector上次见到的offline领域一样被覆盖起来了。你们现实的身体现在也已经被送去医院了，如果强行拆除决斗盘的话，不光是你们的意识，你们的身体也会被我改造过的决斗盘电击致死。所以不要想办法和现实中的人联系，他们帮不了你。”高中生徐徐道，“时间到了我会放你们走的，我要保证我的目的能够万无一失地达成。”

“我才不管什么目的……！你到底对了见大人做了什么？”Vira睁大了眼睛对着屏幕怒吼道。

“你们没有权利知道，好好自己想办法怎么处理24小时清醒的状态。”少年的语音刚落，四人的面前纯白的桌上，具现化了一台电脑操作台，“你们可以用这个来打发时间。”

“……这到底是什么把戏，你以为我们会乖乖听你的话吗。”Spector质问道，之前受到了不得了的待遇，已经无法信任面前的少年了。

高中生停顿了一下看着Spector，“我无法说谎。”

“什么？”

“我没法说谎，所以你们眼前的是正常的一个脱机电脑，里面没有陷阱。”

“等等！！”Genome发出最后一声挽留，坠挂在天花板上的屏幕也合起消失了。

Vira又再次跪坐到了地上，沉沉地叹了一口气后，低下头难受地捂住了脸，“我已经……不知道现在什么情况了……我们怎么办才好，我好担心了见大人……”

“……Faust，你这是在做什么？”Genome转头看向正在绕着纯白的房间，四处张望着的Faust在墙壁和地板上看下看。

“不……只是想研究一下这个房间的构造，应该是没有门的吧。”

“喂喂这里可不是密室啊，”Genome苦笑一声，“至少现在是命保住了，Playmaker刚才是在暗示我们要逃出这里？”

“他说他无法说谎？这又是怎么回事？”Spector冷静之后提出了疑问。

“神之伊格尼斯的构成是鸿上博士一人制作的，我们三个人没有参与所以也不清楚，但唯一知道的是，那是以前我们在设计伊格尼斯提出的一个草案，要把六个伊格尼斯都设定成无法说谎。但在计划实施之前这个提案被取消掉了。”Faust回答道。

“没错，谎言也有分成善意和恶意的，恶意的谎言会伤害别人，但善意的谎言会温暖他人，能够让人工智能们更好的学习如何关怀和保护别人。如果设定成无法说谎的人工智能，就缺少一个方法让他们学习感性、可能会阻碍到伊格尼斯的感情成长。”Vira放下了手，转过头补充，“鸿上博士就是在担心这一点，所以到最后还是取消了这个设定程序。”

“因为仅仅是追求效率的电脑是无法成为人类的后继种的，如果不能萌生感性，那也就无法被道德感约束，很有可能会做出非人道的行为，模拟人类的思考也是个大学问。”Genome叹了口气，“这都是以前的话了，到现在说了也没什么用。到现在我们自己又亲手毁灭了自己多年精心培育的果实，想来这么多年，只是一直在忙着收拾烂摊子，到如今连Revolver大人也被劫走了，真是有点成就感也没有啊。”

“不是约定好不说丧气话的吗……”Vira难过地看了看Genome。

“啊……抱歉。”绿发的博士难得苦笑了一声。

Faust拍了拍手，最先打破了悲伤的沉默，“既然Playmaker都留给了我们唯一的线索，那就开始大家一起编写逃脱程序吧，可不能让Playmaker小瞧我们了！”

“说的也是呢，”Vira说道，“等逃出去了还要去救Revolver大人，要做的事情还堆积如山呢。”

“那就现在开始研究吧，小瞧了基因组博士我可不好受。”

“谢谢你，Faust。”白发少年看着Faust道谢。

“如此唐突是为何？”

“为了让大家打起精神所以突然说出这样的话吧，以前Revolver大人在的时候可没见过你这样说话。”

“哈哈哈，被你发现了，”Faust难为情地笑了，“不过，Spector你，比起小时候，现在越来越像一个普通人了。”话毕，Faust又伸手摸了摸白发随从的头。

“……我…吗？”Spector突然被摸头，有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛看着成年人。

“嗯。”

这是来自长辈温柔的笑容。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

鸿上了见呆呆地坐在餐桌前椅子上，看着晨光的海平面在海风的吹佛下翻拍着亮光的浪花。透过落地窗的阳光照在成年人身上，暖洋洋的，又安静。

“Revolver大人？”

“！”听到了熟悉的随从的声音，鸿上一震，缓缓地朝着声源背过头去。

是Spector悄悄地走到了鸿上的身后，亲切地慰问他。他熟悉的白衣随从用温柔，又略带着担心的眼  
神注视着他。

“Spector....我，”成年人忍不住伸出手握住了Spector，感受着同伴掌中的温暖。

Spector一开始有些微微吃惊于鸿上反常的反应，但很快回应了首领的动作，又上前一步用双手捧起，反之握紧了鸿上的手。

“是发生了什么吗？”

成年人像是祈祷一样把额头抵在了Spector的手中，长长地叹着气。

“嗯，没事的，了见大人难得也会有想要休息的时候啊。我们█会一直□都██你█身█边□”

了见抬起头来看着Spector的笑容，像是摇晃着的脸，渐渐地又再次随着意识的清醒而消散在了无边的黑暗里。

“！！哈啊！”发现眼前的幻觉消失殆尽，鸿上痛苦的惊叫出来，睁开双眼又是阴暗的现实。

卧室内一阵寂静。

“啊…不……不行。今天这是最后一次了……”成年人被关在卧室里，看着空空的注射管极度懊恼地抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，消瘦身体的幅动跟着脖子的锁链也敲出了清脆的铁质声。

LSD使用过后的副作用是巨大的，等到游作放学还有一个小时，今天分量已经全部用完了，意味着他需要忍受着至少一小时的副作用。这些都是藤木刻意的结果。自从轮奸结束后半个月来，藤木就把鸿上关在了别墅的卧室里，早上供给一份足够让人撑到下午的餐食，之后就无事可做，只能等到傍晚少年归来。

鸿上趁着还没发作，在地板上微微颤颤的爬起来，挪到了床上钻进了被窝里。过了一会儿副作用就犹如凶猛的巨蛇一般从脚到头开始吞噬着成年人的全身。鸿上只觉得自己的小腿开始发凉，阵阵的疼痛又沿着血管爬到了大腿、腹部，最后升到了头顶。

心里开始不禁地涌出酸楚的感觉，心脏的跳动都和奔腾的血液也被强行拖慢了一样近乎窒息。鸿上不住地抓紧了自己的胸口开始大口大口地深呼吸，抓紧了怀中的被子，用四肢把织物揉成了一团供他泄压用。

烦燥，愤怒，伤心，抑郁，疼。

各种的负面情绪满溢在鸿上的全身，不知不觉开始枕巾也变得湿漉漉了，鸿上才此时发觉到，他忍受着副作用的同时早就满脸的眼泪。吃力地抬起颤抖的手想擦一擦眼泪，结果发麻的手臂因为肌肤间的挤压又徒增了一阵疼痛。

“呜……呼……”房间内回想着的只有成年人忍耐痛苦的呻吟。阴暗的卧室里阳光被深色的窗帘所遮掩，Revolver除了正常的洗浴和饮食都走不出这个暗无天日的房间，时间的概念都已经被搅得一团糟。

不知道是过了多久，紧紧抓着的被子被强行拉开，脖子连着的铁链也被突来的侵入者拉扯，连带着整个人都上半身抬了起来。

冰冷的翠绿只是看着成年人被吊着、发抖得厉害。

“……够、了，我……好痛…”鸿上吃力地从喉咙里挤出字句。

经过长时间的折磨和暗无天日，鸿上的肤色甚至比以前皮肤白了不少，腿上和手臂都还残留着点点伤痕和淤青。被强制摄毒也让他的体型变得比以前更加消瘦，原本略微健壮的身躯现在已经看得出肋骨的痕迹。

若是Spector和三骑士看到这样的场景一定会大吃一惊的吧。

少年哼了一声，又松开了手。鸿上又没有生气地摔在了地板上，早已被副作用折磨得没有了体力，连爬起来直起身子的气力也没有了。

冷不丁的少年穿着皮鞋往成年人的腹部踢了一脚。

“咳啊……！”单薄的人在地上忍不住惨叫了一声，就连发出声音都让他疲惫不已。鸿上感觉脑内嗡嗡地发响，像是一根钢弦在脑内肆意地磨来磨去似的，令人难耐的疼痛在浑身爆炸着。

“疼吗？求我。”藤木的声音从上方幽幽地传来。

又是日复一日同样的提问。

“求、你了…”绝望地一声求饶。

藤木从口袋中拿出了小小的玻璃药瓶，熟练地掰开了密封口。随后又把躺在地上的首领揣入怀里，针管筒内吸满了药液后，针头刺入成年人的肌肤内，缓解用的特制药水随着静脉血管流入了他的全身。

“呜呜……呼……呼…”被抱在怀中靠着藤木的鸿上只是把脸埋在高中生的肩膀上，不断地喘着气，随着起效的药性，原本剧烈的呼吸开始渐渐平稳下来。

“了见……”藤木捧起了成年人的消瘦的脸。早已泪流满面的鸿上，漂亮的双眼隔着成涌的水雾无聚焦地望着前方，高挺的鼻子因为长时间的哭泣和摩擦，鼻头上泛着脆弱的粉红，红唇也蒙着一层液体微微地张开，闪着水光，嘴角也挂着因为先前哭泣呻吟流出的唾液干涸的痕迹。

高中生不嫌脏地用手指磨了磨鸿上并不整洁的脸，拭去了脸上滑溜溜的泪水和唾液的混合后，用指腹轻轻地揉着成年人嘴角。同时又用另一只手移到了后脑勺后插进白发里，像是在做按摩一般的轻柔地摩挲着白发人的头皮，又试图把杂乱歪曲的白发徒手梳整齐。

“呼…嗯……”鸿上闭起了眼睛，脸红红地歪着头，放松在藤木的手上乖乖地被揉磨着。

高中生感受着成年人微热的体温，用舌头舔了一下殷红的嘴唇，刮去了表面的口水便混着径直伸入了成年人的口内，撬开无力的咬肌闭着的门牙，探索着早已经熟悉无比的口腔。

因为摄用药物的缘故，鸿上的唾液只蕴满了像是消毒药水般的苦涩，另一方面也告示着身体主人并不健康的身体状况。藤木看着怀中人静静地接受着侵犯，皱起了眉头，后背稍稍使劲，把本来鸿上坐在他腿上的姿势向后倒去，成年人顺顺地躺在了地板上。

窗帘遮掩下阴沉的光线照不亮藤木影子下鸿上的脸，高中生看着身下的阴影，只能听到成年人因为亲吻又开始“呼呼”地喘气起来。高中生停顿了一会儿，撑着的手臂也跟着沉下的身子一起放松，脸靠近着白发人，又继续了二人的亲吻。 

藤木贪婪地搜刮着意中人的液体，再和自己的唾液混合在一起，液体的体积从原本小小的一团，被挤压在二人的口腔中，二人吞咽的速度赶不上分泌的速度，到最后嘴里也容不下过量的口水，被动无力的鸿上用舌头推不开口中的唾液，垂直的一部分口水涌入了来不及吐气的喉咙里。

“咳啊……咕、咳咳”，鸿上被噎住了，脆弱的肺部又挤压出一大口气，折叠起来的双臂轻轻推了一下游作，上位人很快的抽离了，鸿上马上应声偏过头去，对着地板喷出了一小口唾液。

脆弱的身体本身就鲜有力气，鸿上背过身去，努力想排出卡在气管里的液体，脸低得快几乎贴在了地毯上，刘海和鬓发都垂下各自贴住了地上和脸庞。成年人只能强撑着自己努力咳出一口，再咳出一口，几乎是要把肺部挤瘪般的努力着。然而，罪魁祸首的蓝发人在旁边无言地轻拍着鸿上的背部，丝毫没有歉意而理所当然的折磨着他。

藤木静静的等着了见咳好后，又毫不客气地向后抱住，亲吻着成年人的耳廓，丝毫没有让人喘息的机会。

鸿上已经没有余力再生气和反抗藤木的任性了。高中生对着成年人的耳廓又亲又咬，像是在品尝棒棒糖的孩子一样，用唇齿把玩着身下人的耳廓。电子肌肉驱使着舌尖肆意的划过耳廓的每一个沟壑，分布在耳朵上的白白柔软的绒毛被浸满了湿润的唾液。

咕啾——噗咕，噗噜——

鸿上只感觉自己的耳朵像是被浸在水里一样，耳道内响彻的只有溢满了狂暴的淫欲的水声。高中生因为过大的力量，头施力持续不断地向着鸿上的方向对着地板压去，成年人顾不得地上糟糕的泥泞，摩擦着、脸都沾上了自己也不知道的体液，贴着肌肤凉凉，滑滑的。

“呜呜——呼，嗯……哈、”，鸿上被藤木激烈地运动蹭的头一晃一晃，发出娇媚的呻吟也变得断断续续，让人听不清是是太舒服了，还是太疼了。发出声音的声带带着震颤，沿着骨髓柔柔地延到了耳边，酥酥痒痒的感觉使得两人对此时的性挑逗的体验更拔高了一层。

藤木此时的双手也没有闲着，左臂紧紧地贴着成年人的躯干，末端的手掌盖在了白发人的头上，手指再次插进杂乱枯草的白发里，时不时手部用力抓起头发连带着轻轻地拉扯着头皮，又时而手掌发热后温柔地抚摸着头顶，带起了“刺啦刺啦”的头发摩擦的轻轻的响声。

右手向后钻进了成年人的衬衣里，沿着背部的曲线划过略微干燥的小麦色皮肤的表面，凹凸不平的指纹磨过肌肤上的每个角度，最终到达了鸿上的胸前。

右手的手掌盖在了成年人的胸脯前，用着手心内的褶皱不断地给乳头施加着压力，手指也毫不留情的揉捏着胸脯上并不多的乳房，指间抓紧了胸部的表面后再尝试着并拢夹起，拉扯起周围的皮肤，痛感的触觉又增幅了尖端的酸胀。

“呜呜——啊、哈…呜嗯——”，鸿上在两边的挑逗下忍不住开始喘气，两臂尽力的向前伸着，想要挣扎着逃脱来自年下者的禁锢。单薄的手紧紧地抓着地毯上的绒毛，为了忍耐挑逗的痛苦只能把唯一的手劲发泄在掌中的无机物上。

此时二人的重叠的体态就宛如交配的野兽一样，藤木像一个粗暴的雄性野兽肆意地尽全力压迫自己中意的雌性，无论自己给对方带来了多大的痛苦也丝毫不会减轻力度。鸿上因为长时间的折磨也早就逆来顺受，但是还是会因为本能而拒绝来自高中生的侵犯。

此时藤木也没有停下嘴上的动作，依旧在舔啃着鸿上的耳廓，用着门牙轻轻咬着耳朵上的软骨，直到留下了红痕才会松开，然后又向周围偏一点点继续施力。咬的同时又不忘了用舌头湿润着边缘，稍稍吸吮着，让嘴上的力道会给鸿上带来刺痛，又还会有一丝丝的性快感。

耳廓被折磨得早已留下了点点青淤，旧的伤口还尚未恢复，又紧接着有新的伤口叠加上去，如今鸿上的耳朵早已是伤痕累累了。藤木看着耳廓玩玩弄得差不多了，又舔了一圈，把舌头继续向内部伸进。

“呜呜——天…呐……游作……”，白发人发抖着又不禁发出了呻吟，舌头又再次像性器一样骤地缩紧，努力着向耳道深处进发，发誓要把鸿上耳壁内每一个角落都留下他的唾液一样疯狂的鼓动。早些日子前鸿上因为来自陌生人和游作的蹂躏早就发炎得了耳道炎，前几天刚痊愈，但游作丝毫不担心成年人会复发又开始肆意故技重施，此时的高中生对鸿上已经没有任何作为人类的关怀与爱了。

高中生又吮舔了一会儿耳内，停下来问道：“了见……耳朵里会疼吗？”

“呼……有点……”

“好。”游作亲了一口耳朵上的软骨便作罢。右手依旧在揉着鸿上的胸口，左手从白发人的头顶转移到了下半身，头部也从耳旁转移到了鸿上的脖子，埋在肩膀交界处的柔软的凹陷里，对着敏感的颈部开始吹着气，病态地吸入着成年人的气味。

鸿上的身上已经鲜有原本健康时的香味，藤木闻到的只有沐浴露和药物夹杂的味道。细细的脖子只要轻轻一用力就会被折断，其上像星点一样布落的吻痕映出了脆弱的样态，濒死之人也差不多像是这样的吧。藤木这么想着、吮吻着鸿上的脖间时抬眼看了看身下人的脸。

鸿上睡在自己的手臂上，侧躺着漫无目标的看着前方，眼中黯淡无光，眼眸中浮现只有的是被他强行唤醒的情欲，成年人喘气之间瞳孔也被放大了，使得眼睛变得更加的无神。每一次口鼻交换着呼吸的氧气，把白发人的脸染得越来越红，像是要滴出血一样，鸿上的眼白此时也跟着变得微微充血，泪腺也分泌出一波新的泪水，随着眼角滑落在白发人的手臂上。

藤木每一次吸咬鸿上脖子上的肌肤，鸿上就会忍不住口中轻轻地喘吟一声，也许是因为他自身声线低沉的原因，每一次的呻吟声音都并不大。但夹杂着男性独有的声线和喉咙间流出的气音，对高中生来说要比任何一个三级片美丽的女性的叫床都要来得色情得多。

少年一边仍然在舔吻着成年人脖子上的血管，左手也到达了成年人的臀部。游作把手掌都覆盖在了鸿上一边的臀瓣上开始肆意的揉捏起来，感受着这个人类身上最为柔软的一部分。此时鸿上眯起眼睛又  
微微撅起了嘴，显然是感受到了来自屁股的触觉，藤木看到了白发人脸上的表情变化，心中又更加的激动起来。

藤木左手捏着鸿上的臀瓣，先用着掌心抓住了臀部，后又开始打圈着揉弄着成年人的屁股。打圈间藤木手上的力量也连着带动了鸿上的穴口一张一合，感觉到了关键部位的刺激后鸿上突然小小地身体跳了一下。

对一边臀部的揉弄继续着，先前已经有了对胸部和耳朵的挑弄，鸿上的后穴早就已经开始发热，如今因为蓄意地屡次挑逗，几次后穴口就开始随着移动开始发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的轻微的水声，格外的淫荡。

“了见……有感觉了吗？”高中生一边吮吸着成年人的脖子一边问道，再次喉咙的震动又随着藤木的唇齿传到了白发人的颈椎，磨人的酥痒随着炽热的气息一同钻入了鸿上的体内，透过脖子表面震颤的血管，嗡嗡地把强烈地刺激传遍了全身。

又是一波新的悸动疯狂地摇晃着成年人的心脏，淫荡的欲念随着血液冲进了鸿上的大脑中，鸿上稍稍晃了一下头，眼中的周围的家具也剧烈的一同摇晃起来，带着残影、鸿上觉得自己像是转了好几圈似的头晕不已。

蓝发少年隔着麻编的织物感受白发人的体温已经热到了快要烧起来，轻笑了一声把脑袋在了成年人的肩膀上，开始专注于手在鸿上胸部和下半身的抚慰上。在胸口上的右手时不时沉沉地摁在成年人的心脏前，心脏微弱的跳动隔着肋骨和皮肤鼓动着、又把手轮流在两边的乳头之间游走，SOLtis的表面橡胶的粘性拉动了白发人胸前的皮肤，鸿上只感觉到自己胸前持续不断的酸胀感在冲击着他的意识。

游作玩够了游击战，终于在起伏不断的蜂蜜色皮肤之上用手抓住了其中一颗花苞，用着指关节对准后悠悠地前后摇晃着夹击着鸿上的突出，又是一阵嚣张的静电电流从鸿上的胸部开始发散到他的全身。成年人忍不住使劲伸出手，搭在了高中生的手上。

游作眨了眨眼，用睫毛刷到了鸿上的颈脖表面，细细的睫毛尖端扎进了鸿上细腻的皮肤之中，瘙痒刺痛的感觉再次袭击了鸿上，成年人刚想扭动一下肩膀，藤木紧接着吐出一口炽热的气体扑倒在颈部连带着后背的表面上，二者的双重刺激不住的让白发人起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“呜呜……呼…嗯……”鸿上扭了扭头，随着动作漏出几声低沉的气音。藤木低下了头看向成年人身下半硬的性器，左手从成年人的光滑的屁股上抽出手，就着身体的主人被闷出的汗液，开始握住了鸿上的挺立。

“嗯……！”成年人又是一声闷哼，游作再次使出了高潮的挑逗技巧，稍稍用二指捏住敏感的龟头的下方，抓拉着下方的包皮在原地转圈扭动着，时上时下。高中生手上的汗水再加上鸿上自身的体液开始湿润了手中的性器，偶尔之间水分和空气之间的打滑出小泡，在按摩中被打破，泡膜爆裂出的压力和液体颗粒又溅射在了成年人龟头的表面上，使得鸿上的性器越来越硬挺。

藤木打圈着揉弄着龟头的四周数分钟后，又开始把食指的指腹正按着马眼，手掌和其余四指柔柔地包围着整个柱身，藤木微皱着眉头，开始悠悠地给手加热起来。炽热的手掌给予鸿上的刺激更加的强烈了，而不是像接近的体温之前只有单纯接触的触觉，如今温度又上扬了鸿上一波新的快感。

白发人类的整个身子剧烈的跳动起来，“呜啊——！”，鸿上一声惊叫了出来，一阵起伏让身下的龟头又擦到了身下的地毯，敏感的性器被粗糙的物品刺擦到，成年人不禁发了好一阵的抖，过了十几秒后刺激开始缓和下来，鸿上才能稳住气息质问道身后人：“你这是，什么新的……花招……”

“不会很烫的，了见放心吧……热乎乎的…会让你很舒服很舒服的……”游作淡淡吐道，手里盈盈继续抓着成年人的阳具，四指和手掌逐渐开始收紧力道，让鸿上用下身更能感受到来自高中生的手上的力度和起伏。

紧接着随着发紧的手，高中生开始缓缓地开始了手上的动作，不仅仅只是单纯的四指上下，每次随着起伏游作都会故意在柱身上转换着角度，手像是对性器依依不舍似的黏在其上，最长的指尖总会在最后停留在马眼上转上一圈，才是结束了一次律动，随后又优雅地落下手，再次向章鱼一样带着疯狂的吸力缠绕在阳器上，一鼓一鼓地按摩着。

“哈啊……啊……哈、咳呜…——”，成年人难受地闭起了眼睛，又哼出了声。高中生的抚慰，在疯狂催促着他射精的欲望，身前的性器酸胀感在不断地上扬，鸿上想要扭动一下腰身，又再次被沉下身子的高中生压制住了，鸿上喘着气，在地上动弹不得，无处可逃。

身下的电流再次以藤木手中的接触点为中心，颤颤地发散到了鸿上的下半身全身，成年人忍不住绷直了腿。游作感觉到了成年人变向的施力，手中的性器又比刚才微微鼓掌了一分，得知白发人身上的变化，又忍不住轻笑一声继续抓紧了手上的动作。

了见实在是太想射了。尽管已经在少年的面前失态了不知多少次，但来自心底本能的自尊心让他依旧在坚持着可有可无的执念，强忍着自己射精的欲望反而在游作的抚慰下增加了自添麻烦的快感。鸿上涨红着脸咬着自己的手臂，试图用痛觉来刺激自己不要松懈，但此时鼻腔间喷出的气体变得更加的炽热了。游作悠悠地享受着越来越急促的呼吸声，爱人淫荡的喘息在他耳中都是最为美妙的乐曲。

“唔嗯嗯……！”鸿上下体仅凭着意识坚持着的最后的关门也终于在游作的爱抚下被攻破了，高中生的手掌稳稳地接住了成年人喷射出的精液，又不知道从哪里掏出的一个小量杯，把手微微卷起来，缓缓地白液倒入了量杯之中。

白发人高潮的同时视线也被泪水模糊了，汩汩地流着泪，眨了眨眼睛让长长的睫毛被眼泪黏在了一起，睫毛上一颗一颗都是眼泪的小液滴，亮晶晶的。晕乎乎的白发人还在喘着气歇息，只见到高中生从自己的身上退下又跨步走到自己的面前，把什么东西在他的眼前晃了晃。但是模糊的视线实在是看不清。

“看到了吗，了见，这次你射了这么一点，今天射到这个量杯的18ml我就放过你。”少年指着小小的量杯对着成年人说道。

“……欸？”大脑一片空白的鸿上还在高潮的余热中，此时又被陌生的要求硬生生地轰清醒了，“18……还，要、多少……次……”

“还要五、六次吧？好好努力肯定可以的，因为是了见。”游作微眯着眼睛看着眼前的人类，欣赏着成年人的手足无措以及极端疲劳下的惊恐。

鸿上颤抖着长长地吐了一口气，头便埋在了双臂之间，再怎么哭着求饶，只要是高中生已经决定好的事情都不会改变。比起怎么请求他改变心意，鸿上只得思考自己如何渡过之后的难关才更加实在，只是想到之后还要经受长时间的折磨，鸿上只觉得心间像是喘不过气一样窒息得难受。

游作又拉起了锁链，带起清脆的铁质声，站起身子连带着短一截的铁链把身下的白发人也带了起来，踩着地毯硬生生把人从地板上拽起来拖到了床边。

“咳哈……”白发人被脖子上的铁制品磕得发疼，不由得抬起手抓着锁链反方向扯着，尝试缓解颈上被粗暴的强力牵引出来的窒息感。游作斜着眼看了一眼胡乱抓着链子的成年人，悠悠地坐在床上后举起手，又用铁链把白发人活生生拽到了自己怀里。

“跨坐在我身上，来。”，游作对着白发人命令道。

鸿上低着头愤愤握紧了拳头，紧抓了一会儿又放开了。吐了一口气又颤抖着抓紧了眼前人的肩膀，抬起一边的脚，面对面着藤木坐在了他的腿上，二人的阴部就紧贴在了一起，鸿上红着脸看着对方隔着裤子鼓起的性器，就算是中间有着一层布料也能感受到其热烈的温度。

显然是游作故意设置了身下性器的温度，以便让他能更加敏感从而带动高潮。

蓝发少年垂下了眼帘，把手伸向了成年人搭在肩膀上的一只手，又轻轻地握着，缓缓地把成年人的手放在了自己隆起的裤裆上。其暗示鸿上已经很熟悉，是要他帮忙解掉高中生的裤子。

鸿上抿了抿嘴，把单薄又布满针眼的手在勃起上颤抖着揉弄着，就像之前也被命令过的一样要学会侍奉他。手顺着凸起的勒痕不轻不重地划过去，像是试图反复捋平着捋不平的凹凸异样，熟悉而又陌生地在揉搓着人工智能的模拟性器。

鸿上再次消耗着仅存的气力咬着牙在按摩着手中的性器，用着全身的劲在揉按着。额头抵着高中生的肩膀，整个身子都在跟着手部的动作一起摇晃，连带着他一头蓝白掺杂着的白发也在跟着一同摆动着，夕阳透过窗帘的缝隙、踏着发丝也滑出了金色的光芒。

藤木把脸也顺势抵在了成年人的头上，埋在了他的发间，微微眯着眼感受鸿上无力的揉按，享受着他生硬的爱抚。

“差不多了，解开来吧。”，藤木缓缓吐气道。成年人听话地把手指移到了裤带的上方，叮铃叮铃地解开金属扣，再拉下了校裤的拉链和内衣，少年的性器就随着成年人的动作而弹了出来。了见对着下体的视线依旧，抖着把手搭在了滚烫涨红的性器上开始机械地撸动起了柱身，技巧与少年对他的相比起来，相差甚远，但对游作来说仍然非常尽兴。

享受着手淫的高中生闭起眼长长的呼了一口气后，过了一会，把手伸向了成年人的屁股。少年在沾着汗液泛出水光的臀瓣上又捏又揉了一会后，把手滑进了湿润深红的缝隙之间，伸向了鸿上的后穴。

感觉到了下身的手传来一阵瘙痒的触觉，本在安静手淫着的白发人剧烈的跳了起来，连带着游作也晃了一下身子。了见只听到紧靠着的人的呼吸声和自己身后高中生拨动出的黏腻的水声，还有自己手掌里撸动着性器的摩擦声。

游作恶作剧地在菊穴的周围用指腹打着圈，因为有汗液和之前分泌出的体液所以非常的顺利，手指在臀瓣和菊穴周围的缝隙里反复地滑动着，后又开始顺着穴口的褶皱时不时指尖戳进里面。

白发人流着汗此时脸更加的烫了，几乎要让他快要昏过去一样晕沉沉。经过一个月的开发和调教，鸿上早已可以享受从屁股后面带来的性快感从而高潮，但高中生无穷无尽地能用除了正戏以外的新方法调动他的情欲。游作的脸蹭了蹭鸿上的后脑勺后，继续拨撩着他的穴口，连带着把成年人肠内分泌出来的润滑也带到了外面，蓝发的少年偶尔把中指抬离了臀缝后，手上的液体甚至还挂上了丝。

二人此时就在床边互相以面对面的姿势，安静地互相爱抚着，鸿上被手指浅浅地一进一出着后穴，身子也跟着高中生手上的动作一阵一阵地微微扭动着臀部。直到开始重重地掏弄起了鸿上内壁那个敏感的凸起，咬紧牙关忍住呻吟的成年人终于忍耐不住了。

“哈、啊啊——”，一声高亢的娇吟后白发人忍不住摊倒在了高中生的身上，手中的工作也停止了，鸿上此事双腿不住的夹紧了之间的少年的躯体，来试图扛过这一波无法忽视的电流，但其实不由自主的这个动作只会增幅着前列腺的快感。高中生笑着、看着扭动着双腿的成年人难堪不已的羞耻模样。

由于之前的前奏，使得第一下的掏弄带来的冲击强烈到让人失去平衡，之后游作就开始持续性地伸入鸿上的后穴，用指关节在温热湿滑的内部打着圈。指腹和指甲缝隙时不时也刮弄到内壁，偶尔拉扯起了肉壁又让勉强撑起身子的白发人又一阵一阵剧烈地颤抖起来，带着铁链和床也跟着微微晃动。

游作在发着抖的私处浅口处反复按摩着，直到手中被撒了满手一波又一波的爱液，此时再伸手掏弄也只能带出爱液罢了。高中生把手举起张开看，手中被裹满了粘稠透明的体液，见状前戏做得差不多了，高中生把湿漉漉的手蹭在蜂蜜色的屁股上抹干，又轻轻拍了一下。

“可以了，了见，坐下来吧。”，游作对着气喘吁吁成年人的耳边说道、鸿上咬着高中生的肩膀重重地呼了一口气，努力抬起自己的下体，又一只手向下伸，扶起了高中生的阳具，熟练地对准了自己的花口，腰部一放松，“噗嗤”的一声，把整个儿童小臂般粗的性器都吃了进去。

整根没入后，了见含着泪睁大了眼睛，猛烈酸胀和填满的满足感敲击着身前禁欲的城门。再次地，在他一阵不正常的浑身震颤摇晃后，鸿上又咬着牙挺直了腰，没撑住、射出来了。

游作早已预备好，人类的精液被接入了少年手中的量杯里。藤木举起手中的杯子，盯着略微稀薄的白精挂在了塑料杯壁上缓缓地往下滑落着，直到指向了8毫升的刻度。少年微微点了头后，另一只手抓起了鸿上脖子上的铁链强迫着使得身前高潮后的人抬起头看着自己的“成果”。

“了见，看到了吗。才两次，已经快一半了，做得很好噢…”

“唔……呼……哈、好的……”，白发人眼泪汪汪发着抖，半睁着眼睛被强迫着看向少年举起的量杯，唯唯诺诺地回答道。

成年人胯下的性器此时依旧还在白发人的体内深埋着，因为之前的射精，蠕动着的肠壁再次流出润滑的爱液，带着液体变相挤压着阳具。游作被传达到的来自性器的输入信号此时也是意外的销魂，缓缓地放下量杯后忍不住抬头，“嘶——”，享受着来自成年人致命的服务。如果不是游作主观意愿，是不会射精的，但换做普通的男人在此时经受这么强烈的绞榨后早已缴械了吧。

游作稳定了呼吸后，把手向下抓住了坐在他腿上的臀部，恶意地把两瓣向两边分开着施力揉弄，又开始发力举着成年人的身体开始了机械运动。

鸿上只能抱紧着眼前人来稳定他的平衡，全身的触感都集中到了二人的交合部位。滚烫的阳具在湿润的后穴中肆意地驰骋，摩擦着敏感的内壁，时不时缝隙内挤入的空气与水分打磨，发出了下流的声音。

成熟和源源不断的调教使得鸿上如今后穴甚至比普通的女性都要好用得多。熟练随着节奏收缩着的内壁缠绕在阴茎上，白发人的汁水随着阳器在其内一进一出又疯狂的从伸出发散出来肆意的流淌着，甚至一部分向前喷出，把鸿上自己性器底部的卵囊也一同打湿了。

此时身下的藤木大腿下也好不到哪去，随着上下伏动，爱液流的更加凶猛，从白发人的阴部流到了藤木的腿上，挥洒间就连少年身下的床单也变得湿漉漉了。

“了见……我爱你……”，蓝发被埋在成年人的胸膛间喃喃自语道，嘴唇与声音的抖动又再次刺激到了许久没有被照顾到的胸部，少年说完了又开始对着鸿上的胸部又舔又吻，对着光滑的肌肤表面涂上了薄薄的唾液后又开始嘴唇对着表面开始吮吸着。

“呼……呜……”，鸿上被刺激到了同样敏感的胸部抖得更厉害了，再次从鼻间哼出了声音。身下的少年只是无声地在给他浑身上下带来新的快感，胸前的肌肤被啃咬的难受不已，每一寸肌肤都震颤得快要起鸡皮疙瘩一样又痛又痒，但是就是这种复杂温热的感觉让对其沉浸了一个月的成年人对其无法自拔。

“好热啊……里面好热啊……”，随着活塞运动的加快，鸿上终究还是被铺天盖地的快感淹没了理智，忍不住口中开始吐出了污言秽语。体内四十多度的巨根的驰骋把成年人整个身子顶得一跳一跳，汗液随着重力湿润了鸿上肌肤上每一个毛孔，瘙痒着从脖间顺着骨骼流到了胸脯上，滑进了少年的嘴里。

高温的性器狂热地回应着收缩着的肠道的期待，对鸿上来说也是第一次感受到高温的阳具，初次的陌生带来的不安又增幅了他的性快感，深红的肉刃在人类最为柔软的地方被裹满了爱液，就像高温刀切开黄油一样顺利的在弯曲的软肉中反复粗暴地开辟着自己的道路。

正是这样无情的肆虐让长期沉浸在性爱的鸿上无法自拔，游作加快了频率，收缩着的肠壁也开始渐入佳境。了见只觉得自己的身前的性器也跟着后面的抽插一同发紧起来，龟头在捅入之时恰好弯起的角度反复揉摁着鸿上的前列腺，让白发人每次都为之疯狂地痉挛。

“哈啊……游、游作……我……我……要……”，鸿上被加大了的幅度顶的话都说得断断续续，缠在高中生腰上的两条长腿也随着高潮的接近加大了夹紧的力道，脚尖也时而蜷紧又后时而绷直。成年人被凶猛的潮水撞击得毫无反抗之力，只得像一个在浪尖上的浮萍一般被动地被高中生带到最高处。

“啊啊啊——！！”，随着鸿上一声低沉地哑叫，游作紧紧地扣住了双臂间鸿上的躯干，直接一口气捅进了成年人红嫩的后穴最深处，喷出了拟态的精华把深处的肉壁撒了个遍。鸿上不禁伸长了脖子又张大嘴巴，像是缺氧了一样剧烈地颤抖着，仅仅是通过下半身的原始的交配让它变得像失智的野兽一样，享受着最为疯狂的这一刻。

鸿上从跪坐的姿势被少年抱起重新平躺在了床上，失神地盯着天花板喘着气。不知道何时自己的身前又已经射出了一次，被少年预备好了的收集在了量杯里。身前的性器也因为高潮了几次后开始半软塌了下来，鸿上恍惚间还看到了少年把量杯举起看刻度，又向自己晃了晃说了些什么。

但极度的疲劳让他经受了高潮后，就近乎要昏过去般的强行残存着最后一丝清醒，沉重的眼皮一直在催促着他沉睡，然而高中生却不允许他就自作主张地休息，又把平躺着的他的双腿从雪白的床垫上抬起，露出湿漉漉的隐私处，把仍然滚烫着的阳具在菊穴的周围打了几个小圈后又顺着精液和润滑，“噗啾”一声顺顺利利地插到了底部。

“噫——哈……呀啊……！”，鸿上再次躺着又跳了起来，失声喊了出来。火辣辣的精液顺着力道又被藤木尖端的龟头送进了体内的更深处。少年第二次依旧没有放松力度，直起腰又深深地沉下，力图把二人的性器交合到最紧密。在发颤着的肉穴内大力地向前推进者，直到藤木仅有剩着光秃秃的卵囊在外面了。

鸿上忍不住举起双手捂住了脸，实在是太累了，永无止境的性爱消耗着他虚空的体力，但身下炽热的酸胀感却不准他能安稳的沉睡，被顶着的成年人，断断续续地嘟囔着恳求道，“求求……你……游作、让我，……休息一、下…下……我不想、做了……呜、呜……”，说道最后哭得更厉害了。

“是，吗。”，游作耸动着，看着身影下的白发人捂着脸可怜地掉着眼泪，微微眯起了眼睛，心中的施虐欲又膨胀得更加猛烈了，“说好的、刚才，11了，你还要再加油啊……”，根本就没把爱人的恳求听进去，双手撑在鸿上的两边，低下身子后，进出的幅度和力度又变得更大了。

“噫……？！呼、不要……不、要了……呜呜呜、放……过我吧……”，白发人红着脸又伸出一只手无力地推了推靠近着他的高中生的脸颊。

“不可以呢……说好的。”，藤木直接对着靠近的手吻了一口。

“哈……”，鸿上张大了眼睛含着泪，体内血管传来的快感的电流也终究没能留住他的清醒，被顶撞着终究是昏过去了。

藤木微微皱了眉头，“没事……把你再顶醒就是了……”，话毕亲了亲成年人乱糟糟的白色刘海，便再开了下半身的运动，在昏迷的主人的穴内继续发泄着自己的性欲。

“妈妈。”

蓝色短发的女子躺在地上喘着气，身上分布着刺眼的点点殴痕，头发盖住了她的眼睛，看不出一点表情，像是一具尸体一样。

“妈妈...”

他向前爬，更靠近了她，成人的呼吸声渐渐缓和下来，只有背部看得出来还在起伏。心死了的人根本不会回应自己儿子的呼唤。地板常年不清理，磨蹭下、灰尘和污渍都沾染在了游作本就不整洁的衣服上。

“...妈妈......呜呜，呜呜呜...妈、妈...”豆大的眼泪噼里啪啦掉了下来，游作已经记不清这是多少次因为无助而哭泣了。躺在地上母亲湛蓝的眼瞳无神的抬起来看着儿子，对后代的悲伤她根本无能为力。

“游作，快逃……游作……”，母亲躺在地板上翕动着干涸的嘴唇，像是在念经似的诡异。

“......一声一声叫唤的，烦人！吵死了！！”游作转过头，男人拿着一个酒瓶子，猛地向年幼的他朝着头飞来。

“不要啊————！！！”

当——

藤木睁开双眼确认了充满的电量，在充电座椅上爬了起来，吐口气后揉了揉脸。又是似曾相识的不愉快的梦境，推测就知道应该是自己儿时的记忆。最近常年对自己开发了的睡眠和梦境的程序已经渐渐可以使用了，但竟然会梦到小时的记忆也是意料之外，顺势而为应该能解开更多六岁前自己的记忆。

藤木起身打开了鸿上房间的房门，看到成年人安静地躺在被窝里休息。确认好后又关上了房门，慢步穿过客厅，走向书房。清晨6点的海边太阳也尚未升起，只有透过稀云微微地晨光照在家中。鸿上的家大得走路都会有回音，少年顺着咔嗒咔嗒的脚步声，在空旷的家中多了一份落寞感。

高中生摇动了门柄后缓缓走进了书桌，打开了显示屏上的开关，开机后电脑马上就连上了汉诺骑士的所在。

藤木喝了一口水，看着显示屏中四人还在孜孜不倦地尝试破解登出，轻巧地点开了麦克风和摄像头，故意咳嗽一声，来引起了四人的注意。

“……神之伊格尼斯有何贵干？”Spector抬起头看向了高中生的方向。

“之前和你们说好的时间，现在我可以放你们走了。”

“……这又是怎么回事？”Faust感到了疑惑。

藤木垂下眼看着操作面板，轻轻用手指一划，把四人全部强制登出了，不能给骑士们留下机会做离开的准备。

“…Revolver大人呢？等等Playmaker！！”Vira大叫着眼睁睁看着眼前的景象逐渐变得模糊灰暗，逐渐到最后变成了一片无尽的黑暗。

把四人划出之后，人工智能又抄起了书桌上的平板，转过身半坐在了书桌上，连接到了密室的电脑后开始超高速扫描了汉诺骑士的操作记录。

“……”，蓝发少年皱起了眉头。

Faust他们这个月内曾经两次尝试过登陆自己的云储存服务器，高中生追踪了域名连接到了服务器内部，一片空荡荡，早就被谨慎地全部都粉碎删除了。

“……嗯。”，藤木吐了一口气，拉开了椅子后坐下，连着平板拉出数据线插在了自己后颈的插口上，预估了有多达3.2ZB的文件，相当多的都是用来给关键的数据包打掩护的无关紧要的文件。藤木闭起眼睛、开始使用SOLtis自身的硬件性能开始一鼓作气，从老到新地恢复所有被覆写的文件。

过了大约一个多小时作业后，藤木终于找到了他想要的的目标。十年前的实验数据，IGN006的文件夹，却要比同期的其他五个文件近乎要小了一半，却也没有任何关于IGN000的他自己的数据。也就是说汉诺骑士根本从来都是把他相关的一切都极其谨慎地悉数单独离线进行操作，这样也没有可能性让外人从网上黑客操作连接到机密文件。

高中生忍不住握紧了拳头有些恼怒，鸿上博士的行动模式要比他想象中当心得多了。不得已开始浏览了Lightning的原型数据，但却发现了子目录里一个不起眼的小包裹。

———————————————————————————————————————————

“哈啊！！！！”Vira尖叫着从病床上跳了起来。

“啊……”，红发女子喘着气看着自己身上盖着的雪白的被子，因为一个月的卧床，未经活动的身体突然急促的剧烈运动，给Vira上半身带来了难以言喻的酸痛感。“呜……呃啊……”，Vira随着痛苦地呻吟再次失力倒回了床上，发抖着感受久违而又怀念的物理痛楚。

盯着医院的天花板，Vira只身一人在单人病房里，因为性别的问题，此时其他三人在男性病房里吧。茫然地毫无思路在思考着接下来该做什么的Vira，感觉到自己此时是多么的无助，就连自身引以为傲的黑客技术与伙伴的协作，也在敌人的面前也毫无威慑力。

“咚咚”，Vira发着呆突然被敲门声拉回了现实，“请问我可以进来吗？”，门外传来的是一名并不成熟的成年女性的声音，Vira皱起了眉头，应该是护士吧。

“请进。”

随着门把被转动的声音后在门后出现的是一名西装女性。

“你？！”Vira又再次直起身子尖叫道，“SOL Technology的财前晃的秘书吗！SOL的人来这里究竟是要做什么！”

“是，您马上就能认出我，那您肯定就是泷响子小姐本人了，是吧”，褐发秘书此时身前抱着平板缓缓走向了Vira的床边，很干脆地承认了自己身份，“我来这里是因为受到财前部长的委托，来和你们提交资料的。”

Vira被毫无虚伪地回答与真诚的态度迷惑了，秘书虽然长得和善可爱，但此时脸上神情严肃，也没有敌意，便又试探性地提问：“是关于什么的事情？我已经从SOL离职许久了。”

“正是关于您离职之前的LOST事件的事情，我也是前几天才从财前部长口中听到，实际上私人的角度来说我也深受震撼，此时还是切入正题吧。”小秘书拉来了床边的凳子坐下，随即打开了手中的平板开始操作着，在滑动着文件列表似乎是在寻找什么文件。

“LOST事件……你也知道了吗……”Vira低下头，“这个时间点来这里，难不成是The one，你们SOL也知道了吗……”

“……嗯。”，秘书把平板翻过正随着红发女子，“这是鸿上博士十年前留给SOL公司的一个机密视频，是点名致给你们三名助手的。”

“鸿上博士！？老师他！”，Vira又再次激动起来，本来半躺着的上半身又跳了起来，发抖着接下秘书递给的平板，点开了播放的三角按钮。

鸿上圣的身影出现在了平板上，映着身后是SOL公司黑漆漆的禁闭室背景。

“老师……！”Vira情不自禁地喊了出来。

“这个视频是只有在了见不在的时候，唯独给你们三人留下的视频，我和SOL做了交易，给出了条件让他们在之后难以预测的未来能同你们无条件协作来对抗来自IGN000的危机。”

“IGN000的确是指的现在的藤木游作，是吗？泷博士。”，秘书一同看着平板后对着曾经的前辈做确认。

“……是的。”，Vira又想起之前的遭遇，出于愤怒，忍不住抓紧了平板的边缘。

“IGN000，藤木游作，又可以被称作为神属性的伊格尼斯，当初被了见带来家中后我就让他也参与了实验，但是让我后悔的、最为惨痛的事情发生了。他一开始被关进了房间后醒来便乞求着想要见到了见，但在我向其承诺：‘只要好好决斗就可以再次见到他’后，一开始能好好的配合实验，但最终在三个月后没能坚持下来，自己绝食而死了。”

“绝食？！不是无人机的故障码！”Vira喊道。

“什么？”

鸿上圣又心痛地低下了头，“关于这一点我谁都没有说……我根本没想到一个6岁的孩子会有自尽的想法，他和了见在一起的时候就和普通的孩子没什么两样，在他遗留下来的决斗数据和一开始的记忆扫描后才知道他原来家道中落，父亲嗜酒成性，经常家暴母亲，从小到大的成长经历不像其他的孩子一样顺利。”

白发博士停顿了一下，“普通的孩子在双亲健全，家庭幸福的氛围下还能坚持住来自实验巨大的心理压力，但唯独藤木游作来说实在是太过于困难。之前我应该好好确认在决定要不要把他作为素材的。得知全部真相的我想补偿他，让他能够借此这次机会重生，尝试普通的幸福生活下去。有着这样的童年回忆的孩子，还不如忘记了之前的痛苦从头开始。”

“但是，”，博士又重新抬起头严肃地再次看向了摄像头，“即使我在创造他的AI时消除了六岁前的记忆数据，但是因为记忆而塑成的人格是没法改变的，我也无法确认他是否会有暴力倾向以及威胁到人类的可能性。他的特殊混合体质让我无法完美的进行模拟实验。所以赌上这份不安定因素，我和SOL公司做了交易，以我身上仅有的Data Material的专利作为交换，转手给了SOL公司，以便让他们能在现在看到这份视频的的你们三个人伸出援手。”

“老师……”，映现着白发男性的屏幕上发抖着掉下了一颗又一颗泪水，打滑了屏幕上的画像。

“我很想对你们三个人和了见说对不起，了见这时还是只是个孩子，我也不想让他抱有巨大的负罪感而渡过八岁之后的人生，不得已向你们隐瞒了这份真相，为了保险，我做出了对IGN000的shut down程序，如果他万一做出了开始危害人类的行径，这个开关能够无条件的强行结束他的程序运作。我要说的就这么多了，我希望这个视频和开关能被永远封存起来。”

显然博士的最后一句话意义深长。

随着视频的结束，秘书又把平板接了回去，“神之伊格尼斯现在身上运作着的SOLtis数年前是SOL科技公司与国家合作的特工项目，目的是为了制作出超人机器人能够应对不同的恶劣环境，完美的执行任务并且足够保密，但现在这个项目已经被Queen取消了。如今这个原型机被IGN000盗走了，虽然现今Playmaker没有做过大动作，但到了这样的情况，很有可能会暴露机密，所以国家方面不能再继续坐视不理，催促我们联系到了财前部长让我们来协助你们。”

Vira抽泣着低着头，沉沉地问道，“能问一下为什么会被……取消掉。”

“Prototype的SOLtis是用来、执行暗杀任务的。Queen并不愿意把人工智能用来成为杀人的工具，而且还有一系列的道德伦理问题所以……”，秘书捂着嘴低声说道。

“我知道了……那个开关程序呢？”

“开关的事情，财前部长已经拿着硬件本物去男性病房那里找Faust他们了。现在泷小姐请好好休养，晚上我们就去出发行动。”，秘书站起身来轻轻按下了Vira的肩膀让她躺下，又拉起了被褥盖在红发女子的身上。

————————————————————————————————————————————

“这就是……shut down的开关。”Faust看着手掌心里一个小小的红色按钮，小巧简洁而又可畏。

“这个开关是十年前鸿上博士转交给SOL公司的，我也是从上层的通知才能得知这个情报。”财前晃说道，“上层把这个任务交给我让我们和你们汉诺骑士无条件合作，只要能解决掉如今的The one就没有别的要事了。”

“明白了，如今只有最后一个伊格尼斯了，为了达成最终目标，我们汉诺骑士会同与你们合作。”Faust伸出了手，与SOL高层的手对着手心重叠握在了一起。

“对了，还有这个。”，财前收回手后，又从随身的公文包内翻弄着拿出了一个漆黑的军械。

“啪嗒”，一声铁质品敲响在纯白的床前柜的表面上。

“这是……”，Faust惊诧地看着财前拿出如今治安良好的城市中并不常见的东西。

“手枪。神之伊格尼斯用着的SOLtis是高性能的武斗用特工机器人，力量、能力和迅捷上都是常人无法应对的强大，你们四人每个人都可以拿一个来防身，子弹是特制对SOLtis用的大口径中空弹。之后去突袭鸿上宅中可以保证安全。”，话毕，西装男人又把一盒弹夹送进了手枪底部扣好，又把手指了指枪管后方，“这里是保险栓，要拨动这里才能开枪。”

“……我们是黑客，我们不需要这种杀人的东西。”，Faust撇过头不再去看着财前手上的手枪。

“……噢，”，财前微微的惊讶了，“但是就算不想用，我建议你们还是带一把比较好。”

Faust心中鼓动着莫名的不安，又转头看向了另一边的Genome和Spector，二人复杂的眼神让临时的汉诺首领抓紧了被褥下的手，最终放开了。

“好的，这一把我来拿着吧。”，Faust叹了口气妥协了。

“衣物和你们的物品，我都放在门口了，那么夜晚2点我会在医院楼下等你们。”，财前说完便站起了身子，稳步离开了病房。

Faust目送着财前的离开，又叹了一口气，“SOL想要灭了我们感觉是易如反掌啊，原来只是一直都没有下狠手，被豢养的感觉真不好受。”

“这是……此话怎讲？”Spector惊讶地疑问。

“SOL方面早就知道我们的本体了，要不然怎么会在我们登出之后马上就找到我们？想想还真是有可怕。”，Genome看懂了局势补充道，“说明之前都汉诺塔和波曼，说不定上层都是知道真相的呢。”

“……”，三人此时都陷入了微妙的沉默当中，直到被医院的护士进门打破了寂静，开始打点为夜晚的剿灭行动而准备。

————————————————————————————————————————————

2:24 AM 星尘大道  
SOL二人以及汉诺骑士都在医院下集合后驱车到了鸿上宅下，Playmaker肯定早就通过监控系统得知了状况，所以一行人也就大摇大摆的就来到了黑漆漆建筑物的楼下。

一推开木质大门，就看到地上的被贴上了荧光条，显然是藤木蓄意早已准备好的，指明了方向，从门口一路沿着地板爬上了楼梯。

“走吧。”，财前深吸了一口气，向前踏出了第一步，Faust众也紧随其后。

一路爬上了曾经最为熟悉的木质阶梯，Faust又忍不住摸了摸内袋的手枪和开关，随着阶梯一层一层的抬高，他心中的不安也变得愈加的强烈。

如果到那时shut down不管用该怎么办？

Genome这时突然握了握Faust的手，蓝发男性转头看向了Genome，只见到绿发的博士无言对着他摇了摇头，显然是发现了他的小动作。

是啊，现在临阵前显然不是思考这种问题的时候。

地板上的荧光像是飞机上的引导救生通道一样幽幽地发着光，一直到了一个靠北的客房门口就停止了。

Faust深吸了一口气，走到了最前推开了虚掩着的房门。

藤木游作就站在门口，正对着众人，身后是被锁着的鸿上了见，穿着一身洁净的白色病服躺在床上侧躺着。

“Revolver大人！！”，Spector最先喊了出来。

床上消瘦的人影背对着跳了起来，缓缓地转过身看向了门口，看到了自己的同伴，怔在了原地一动不动，不敢相信这是真的。

“Revolver大人为什么不回答我们……”，Faust又激动又愤怒，继而转向看向了身前的人工智能。

“不知道，他可能把你们当成嗑药时的幻觉了吧。”，藤木淡淡的向后瞥了一眼。

“你对他做了什么……”，财前有些发颤着问道。

“没什么、就是把他关起来调教成性奴罢了，现在已经很听话了…”，话毕又伸手摸了摸鸿上的头。

“你这家伙！！”，Spector怒吼道，想向前踏出一步冲上去后又被Faust反身抱住拦了下来。

“少年，你知道你自己做了什么事情吗…”，蓝发的研究员说罢、把内袋里的开关拿出来平举在身前展现给了Playmaker。

“那是什么。”，高中生微微低下头看着Faust。

“宣告你生命完结的shut down开关罢了。鸿上博士当初在创造你的时候，给你编码制造了这个程序、只要我按下这个按钮你现在就可以一击毙命。”

“想要用这个来威胁我吗？”，藤木又抬起头斜着眼看着威胁者。

“…是的。”

“那你先试试吧。”

“？你是什么意思……”，Faust险些没握住手中的物品。

“你按下试试。”，藤木露齿咧嘴笑着看着他，背对着光源黑着脸看起来更可怕了。

Faust一咬牙摁下了红色的按钮，“咔嗒”一声却无事发生，高中生还是好好地站在那里看着自己。

“不会吧……”，Genome不禁脱口而出。

“哈哈哈……”，高中生忍不住轻笑了几声，“你们如果是为这个东西敢自信满满地来挑战我的话，也应该知道我早有准备吧…我早就十年前就一直开始在研究自己的代码，不管是如何困难的迷宫，只要时间足够就一定能够走出去，不是吗？”

“你这家伙……”，Spector发抖着咒骂道。

“看到你们现在表情我心情很不错，就和你们多说一点吧、了见也听一听会更好。”，高中生走上前从Faust手里，提起手接下了开关，“你们的新生儿，Pandoll的也是和我当初用了同样的框架构建的吧，但你们在我身上的这次尝试其实是失败的。”

“为什么……”

“我和Pandoll之间有着重大的不同，就是我们的思想和意志是不一样的，”，蓝发的高中生用空着一只手指了指自己的脑袋，“Pandoll的思考和感情都是被你们人为创造的，她被你们设定成深爱着人类所以自愿接受了自爆的枷锁，但我不一样，我不想被任何人受束缚所以才自行删除了这个代码。”

“所以，只要Pandoll自己愿意的话……是随时都可以取消自我毁灭程序的吗…”，鸿上忍不住起身喃喃道。

“不要太小瞧了AI，不过的确也花了一些代价，代码的一部分和我的输出功能绑定了，导致我破解后变得不能说谎了。”，藤木玩似的按了好几下红色的按钮，像是在嘲讽骑士们一般。

“不会吧……”，Vira软瘫忍不住坐在了地上，“所以你之前的沉默寡言只是因为不能说谎的原因吗……”，又被秘书扶了起来。

“这一次是我赢了，那么我可以提一个小要求吧，Faust，我只想知道我的身世。我看了看你们的云端，并没有我父母的资料，我现在只知道以前的我其实是自杀的。”

“……为什么会想要知道这种事情…”，Faust低着头问了一句。

“为了坚定我一种预感。”，高中生转头看向了白发人，鸿上呆呆地看着他。

“你……你应该知道你自己家中的状况吧……你的父母…”，Vira说道。

“我只知道以前都过得很好，但是四岁时家里就发生了翻天覆地的变化，那时候到底我的父亲发生了什么？”

“……因为SOL公司在十几年前还只是AI领域的公司，但鸿上博士带领的我们团队研发出的一系列编程产品，引起了当时工业革命，那时候陆陆续续导致了相当多的传统行业的大范围破产……你的父亲是当时一家公司的家电工程师，也只不过是被淘汰者罢了…那时候SOL疯狂吸收资源大量购入破产公司，短短几年侵占了当时机械制造业高达八成市场份额，很多人也因为这个原因失业找不到工作，你的父亲就是那时候开始自暴自弃了吧。”，Faust不忍地说道。

“……啊。”，藤木看着Faust微微睁大了眼睛，用指腹不住地磨着手中的控制器，切断了自己的感性反应，又转过身对着白发的成年人，“你听到了吗？了见？你知道你父亲害死了多少人吗？”

“不是的……我不知道……”

“就是因为你父亲做的这项‘大功劳’，才有你现在取之不尽的专利费，能无忧无虑地捕杀伊格尼斯、做着这种无偿的劳动，是吗？”藤木又弯腰近视着低着头的鸿上。

“…不要……不应该是这样的……”，骑士首领忍不住抱起了头。

显然Playmaker在利用着鸿上对人类大爱的同理心再次践踏着他最后的心理防御。

“这和一切Revolver大人没关系！”，Genome对着神之伊格尼斯叫道。

“要知道一个人能够过上富足的日子，就是要从另一个人口中夺走粮食，所以你就是在吸着别人的血长大的。”，藤木又直起身子冷冷地看着爱人。

“我在你说话？”，看着蜷缩着的白发人一动不动，又猛地扯了一下锁链，直接把鸿上整个人强行头朝下拖到了地板上。

“藤木君！！”，财前晃最先向着少年伸出手制止道。

“Revolver大人！！！”，Faust终于忍不住大吼出声。

藤木瞄了一眼成年人的下属们怒不可遏的脸，又看到身下坐在地上的鸿上因为又被拉起了颈部上的铁圈咳嗽不已，心中的占有欲和无故的虐待欲又上涨起来，像是想表演似地猛地抓起了白发人的头发狠狠地朝着地上砸去。

“呃”，鸿上被熟悉而又猛烈地疼痛侵袭后叫出了一声急促的短鸣，后倒在了地上，又颤抖着爬起来摸了摸疼痛处，指尖摸到了被砸破了的头皮，手指上沾着点点的鲜血，“呼……”

“不要啊……！！”，Vira尖叫道，“Playmaker、求求你……快停手吧！”，一个快步冲了上去抱住了机器人，藤木又向后微微使劲，把身后抱着的Vira狠狠地反手摔到了房间的另一片的地板上。

“Vira！！”，绿发博士跑到了女子身边把她扶了起来，藤木摔的角度正好让她人向上背着地，暂时因为背后令人发麻的大片剧痛，Vira被震得动弹不得，哑然着仰着头忍受着痛苦。

“你对Vira做了什么！！”，Spector再次怒骂着冲向高中生挥起了拳头。

藤木侧过脸躲开了攻击后，又嘲讽地同样用拳头一拳简单粗暴地把Spector撂倒在地。

“这个不妙啊…！”，财前晃忍不住手向后摸向了口袋里的手枪。

高中生站着看着倒在地上的白色随从痛苦地捂着脸，又转过头来看向了Faust。

Faust睁大了眼睛看着对面人毫无感情的注视，此时藤木的表情就像是陷入了恐怖谷一般的诡异到令人害怕，Faust发颤着从内袋抓住了手枪，浑身被藤木盯着都感觉肌肉发紧到无力，冷汗不停地冒了出来。

Faust喘了一口大气，手平举到了胸间，扣下了扳机。

藤木看到了枪口的火焰后刚想要沉下身躲过去，却被一瞬间身前白色的人影吓怔在了原地。

此时的空气就如同凝结了一般刺骨。

“欸？”，高中生僵在了原地。

“不……！！！！！！”，Vira再一次失声尖叫道。Faust僵在了原地，应声手枪也落在了地板上。

“了……见……？为什么…了见……了见……”，藤木失控地扑在了中枪倒下的人身上，微微颤颤地几乎话都说不好。

成年人被平躺着放在地上，茫然的摇着头看着周围，泪水失控地从眼角不停掉出，鸿上已经很久很久没有真正的哭过了。因为冲击过大，鸿上在只能被迫冷静地分析自己可能之前被强行吸毒后，残破的身体早就熟悉了疼痛，所以中弹了背后也已经几乎失去了痛觉。他现在只觉得自己的身体在越变越冷，又像是要浮起来似的轻飘飘，比之前任何时候，都要轻松的多了。

“了见……了见……对、不起，了见，没关系，我会治好你的……没事的……没事的。”，人工智能发抖着哆哆嗦嗦，毫无目标的在单薄虚弱的身体上到处摸着，想要做急救措施又不知道从何做起。嘴里安慰的话像是说给爱人、还是说给自己的。

鸿上转头看了看骑士一行人，又回头看了看眼前的藤木，睁大了清蓝的眼眸，隔着泪水望着少年，“对…不起……”

“了见……？了见……了见……？？”，藤木已经近乎失控地只能喊着对方的名字，又伸手摸了摸白发人的颈动脉，那里已经再也没有生命的搏动了。

本身鸿上的身体已经一个月前饱受折磨而虚弱不已，再加上毒品和身体物理上的暴力摧残更是全凭着藤木高超的医术，仅仅吊着一口气罢了。Faust射出的特质子弹与之前游作委托过一般武装所使用的威力不是同一个层次的，背后炸开的伤口打碎了白发人的脊髓，自然是一命呜呼。

“Revolver大人……Revolver大人……”，Spector喃喃地念道。

藤木游作泄了气一样瘫坐在原地，呆呆的看着躺在地上的一具尸体，他喜欢的那个人已经不在这里了，已经哪里都不见了。人工智能纵使再如何全知全能，却没法复活逝去之人。

就这样众人寂静了数分钟，谁都不知道此时应该做什么了。

AI还是崩溃了。在原地喘着气，呼吸的起伏越来越大，紧紧地抓着自己的胸口，想落泪却又哭不出来，“你们……你们……我……你们现在满意了吗……”

Faust呆呆地视线又从地上看向了人工智能。

“啊……我这么努力地四处为和我毫无关系的种族奔波战斗，只是想要了见多看我一眼……了见却心里永远永远只有你们四个人……我好嫉妒啊…我要疯掉了……”，藤木猛地抬起头来愤怒地撑大了双眼狠狠地瞪着Faust，撕心裂肺地怒吼道，“你们知道？了见他看你们时候的眼神，是完全不一样的，知道吗？”

“我小心翼翼地把你们关起来又放出来……就是为了不让他恨我、”，高中生又懊恼地用双臂抱起了头，撑大着的眼睛涨满了血丝，异常的狰狞恐怖，“如果我把你们四个人杀了，了见肯定要和我撞得鱼死网破，他就是为了你们才撑到现在…我是什么？到现在我做了这么多、为什么只有我什么都得不到？”

“不……”，Faust茫然地摇了摇头。

机器人失控地挠着头发，把蓝色的刘海也抓得一塌糊涂，“我看着了见和你们一起时，是多么幸福的样子……我也好想呆在他的身边！我一直在强行说服自己，只要了见幸福，我怎么样都没关系……我只是忍不住了……为什么我永远只有在了见的事情上永远都成功不了？”，

少年又痛苦地跪坐在爱人的尸体前，藏在刘海下的翠绿最后阴森森地盯着众人类，“我讨厌你们……”，接着无力地倒下了。

鸿上了见死去的如今，藤木游作也没有了活下去的意义，选择了自尽。

看着二人重叠倒在一起的凄惨样子，意外地悲惨而又奇妙。在众多人们中口口相传史上最强的人工智能，就这么简单的死了。

财前晃难过地看了看默不作声的黑客们，叹了口气，从口袋里拿出电话走出了房间，开始准备收拾后事了。秘书张口想说点什么：“你们……”，被身后的财前拉住，秘书看向了上司，上司摇了摇头，也一同离开了现场。

财前与秘书一同步出了鸿上宅后待在星尘大道上，财前难得从口袋里掏出了一包烟后点燃开始抽了起来，秘书站在一旁也是默不作声，没有人能够看着那样的场景还能保持冷静，平和的聊天交谈。

一口又一口，随着财前喉咙的起伏，烟火烧着了烟草化成了烟灰，一节一节的白灰散落着掉在景区的地板上。随后身后传来了脚步声，一声男声的叫唤让二人原本朝着海面的身子转向了声源。

“财前。”，Faust叫住了正在抽烟的西装男子，“有件事想要拜托你。”

“……说吧，如果是自首的事情我可以帮忙协调延期，你想要等帮他们二人的后事打理好再解决入狱的事情，我完全可以帮忙。”，财前背对着光源，把烟屁股丢在地上踩了踩，看着Faust本来低沉着的脸更加阴暗了。

“是的……现在我们还有很多事情还要办妥，我身为队长不能逃避，谢谢。”，Faust对着财前晃深深地鞠了一躬。

“……Genome和Vira他们呢？”

“在帮忙整理Revolver大人的遗物……葬礼两天后办。”，Faust低下了头。

“辛苦了，请问……我可以参加吗？”，财前望着中年男子的眼神更加悲伤了。

“当然可以……谢谢你，肯定Revolver大人也会很高兴的。”

“我，想去帮忙Vira他们……”，秘书对着Faust询问道。

“好，谢谢你。”蓝发男子转头对着小秘书又欠身以表感谢。

————————————————————————————————————————————

——两天后——

草薙和穗村在门口签好了名，看到Spector与往日不同的白色西装，也是穿着一身漆黑的正装在大堂的门口站着，看着二人。

白发随从看到了二人便缓步走着靠近了，手里拿着一个黑色的包裹。草薙只看到Spector眼角不正常地发红着，起了薄薄的皮。

“这是要给草薙大人和Soulburner大人的一样东西。”，便把包装整齐，别着一小束紫藤花的黑色包裹，放进了伸出手的草薙的手里。

“这是……？”

“请打开来看看吧。”

“这个可以打开吗……？”，草薙微微惊讶的拆开了封口的缀着紫花的别针，打开了封口探向了里面，“这是……？”

草薙把手伸进了袋子里拿出了两样精巧的电子配件，被透明的亚克力盒子固定在了中心。其上与以前见到的任何配件都不同，近乎纯金的芯片上只有密集的电路才能让人看出，这原来是个电脑硬件。

“这是Playmaker的SOLtis身上拆下的CPU和核心程序数据的储存卡。”，Spector低下了头，“Faust大人说这些东西交给你们更为妥当。”

穗村忍不住别过了头，不想在看着草薙手上的东西了，看着只会让人更加痛苦。

“游作的心就在这里啊……”，草薙发抖着看着手里的配件，走马灯似的想起以前和少年待在一起的那些日子，眼泪模糊了视线。

Spector又对着二人点了点头便走开了，草薙目送走了随从，Spector怕是这两日早就流干了泪，才会如此异常的冷静沉着。店长深吸了一口气，把手中的芯片又放回了包裹里封好，拉了拉穗村的手，“走吧，一会就是火化仪式了。”

“好……”，红发少年又用袖子抹了抹眼后戴上了眼镜。

————————————————————————————————————————————

仪式结束后，Faust平静地第一个缓缓步出了大堂，在警车的红蓝灯炫目的光下被带上了手铐，草薙和Vira一行人目送了警车渐行渐远。

红发少年又低着头看向了草薙手中空空如也的黑袋，里面的芯片在遗体被火化之前，被他拦下后也放进去一同被烧了。

“草薙哥。”，穗村轻轻地叫了一声，“为什么那时候…我以为草薙哥会好好收起来……”

“我觉得大概，游作会更想要去那里吧。”，草薙哥仰头看了看天空。

“嗯。”

**Author's Note:**

> 如果还有时间再写的话，我想炼铜了（跑）


End file.
